ultimateilovelucyfandomcom-20200213-history
Country Club Dance
Previous episode: Building a Barbecue Next episode: Lucy Raises Tulips http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/DianaJordan.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/LooseHipsDress.jpg Plot The women are angry when their husbands, who were previously bored with going to country club dances, find their second wind when the Munsons' young and beautiful house guest, Diana Jordan, comes on the scene. All the men race to dance with Diana, leaving their own wives in the cold. So, Lucy, Ethel, and Betty all decide to make themselves more glamorous, hoping that their husbands will pay more attention to them. How do the girls glamour themselves up? Lucy wears a glamorous dress so tight she can't sit down, to show off her curves. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/TooTight2Sit.jpg Ethel wears a glamorous Grace Kelly-esque up-do. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/PekineseEthel.jpg Betty wears loads of a new exotic perfume, both on her body and her hankie. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/PerfumeBetty.jpg Trivia *This is often said to be the only episode where the episode's plot was completely re-used from an earlier episode, meaning that this episode was taken directly from "The Charm School." But this is not very true. While there are many similarities between this episode and episode #81, they are different enough to each have a unique story. And besides, there are many other instances of similar plotlines being "re-used" in other later episodes (i.e. episode #90 from episode #17, episode #126 from episode #35, etc.). *Diana Jordan was played by Barbara Eden, who would, of course, later go on to be the star of I Dream of Jeannie. Eden's commentary on the episode is available on the DVD. *Lucy's idea of glamour is wearing an incredibly tight dress, one too tight to even sit down in. Ethel does her hair up in her "Grace Kelly" style, but Fred really thinks it makes his wife look like at "wet Pekinese," not a beauty. And Betty applies loads of a new exotic perfume, practically suffocating Ralph with its fumes. *Apparently, at this time in her life, Vivian Vance usually wore her hair in the "Grace Kelly" style she uses for her glamour bit in this episode. She most likely didn't appreciate her hairstyle being referred to as looking like a "wet Pekinese"! *Diana is Grace's 20-year-old cousin. *When Ethel says about Fred not being so nice since her aunt left her $500, could she possibly be talking about fictional Aunt Yvette from the Monte Carlo casino debacle? Because, if so, that was $2500 worth of money, not $500! *When Lucy is standing and eating, the music playing is the same music that was playing on the radio right before Lucy and Ethel hear the news bulletin that leads them to think Mrs. Grundy was the hatchet murderess. *Ralph only joined the country club to play golf. *Little Ricky is visiting the Applebys in New York. They supposedly go to a Dodgers' game and the zoo. Quotes *Ricky: I wish I were in my nighty-nights all ready to go to bed. Lucy; Now, Ricky, don't start that again. Ricky: Well, it's just that I'd rather be going to bed than to some boring country club dance. *Fred: Oh, I"m adorable my tux, alright. I'm chokin' to death, my shoes pinch, and I reek to high heaven of mothballs! *Lucy: Ricky, come on, dear. Betty: Ralph, we're waiting. Ethel: FRED! *Ethel: Fred, are we gonna dance again? Frd: "Again"? We've already danced once! Ethel: What's wrong with twice? Fred: My feet are still throbbin' from once! *Lucy: Well, try to stay awake. Ricky: I am. If I weren't tryin', I"d be 'sleep! *Ricky: Honey, you heard- there were three "ayes" go home! Lucy: Well, they're gonna be three black eyes unless you all sit down! *Ethel: (after men leap to dance with Diana) Well, I see your husband suddenly recovered from his sleeping sickness. Lucy: I see your husband's foot condition finally cleared up. *Lucy: (to Ethel) Well, maybe we should dance with each other. (imitating Diana) My mother told me to pick YOU! *Ricky: I was just trying not to be rude dancing with Diana. Fred is trying not to be rude, too. He's out there now not being rude. And Ralph is waiting his turn not to be rude next. *Betty: Did you know Ralph danced with that girl eight times? Lucy: Ricky danced with her nine times. How 'bout Fred? Ethel: 13 was the grand total for Twinkle Toes. Betty: What an exhibition! You'd think they'd never seen a blonde before. Lucy; They still haven't. If she's a blonde, I'm a redhead! How about the boys taking up a collection so they could keep the orchestra there for an extra hour? Ethel: Well, how about Fred of all people starting it off with a $10 bill?! *Lucy: If our husbands want glamour, let's be glamorous like Diana. Ethel: Oh, isn't there an easier way? Lucy: Ethel, it's simple. Glamour today is nothing but a tight skirt, loose hips, and wet lips! *Ethel: If I could look like Diana, do you think I'd have married Fred? *Ethel: Do you think Grace Kelly hairdo'll work? Lucy: It worked for Grace Kelly! *Lucy: There's no reason why wives can't be just as glamorous as other women. After all, we were women once ourselves. *Ralph: Betty gave me the silent treatment. Fred: Lucky you! Ricky: Did she really lock you out of the house? Ralph: I had to sleep in the rumpus room. That's what we call it, because, every time we have a rumpus, that's where I sleep. *Ricky: I've never sen Lucy so mad. The way she stormed and ranted and raved- she acted like me! *Ricky: We acted like a bunch of schoolboys. Fred: Well, when I was a schoolboy, there were no schoolgirls like Diana! *Fred: Ethel's got her hair all skinned back like a wet Pekinese! *Fred: If Ethel's trying to be glamorous, she won't be ready for a week! *Ricky: (about Lucy's too-tight dress) Honey, you're gonna have to sit down in the car to get to the dance. Lucy: Well, we'll put the top down, and I can stand up all the way! Betty: Oh, Lucy, that'd be fun! (Betty waves her perfume-soaked scarf in the air; Ralph coughs from the strong fumes) Ralph: Yes, by all means, put the top down, Rick! *Ethel: I've already had one plate. Fred: Have another. I like my women chubby! *Ethel: Lucy, you must be gettin' awful tired of standing up. Lucy: Oh, it's not too bad. I'm getting to be a pretty good leaner. *Ethel: Fred hasn't been this nice to me since he though my aunt left me $500! *Ricky: You know, I"ve never eaten standing up before. It's kinda fun at that. It's probably good for the digestion. Food goes straight down. It doesn't have to make any turns or anything. *Diana: What's the matter with Ralph and Freddie? Ricky: They've been dancing with their wives, too. Diana: What's this world coming to? *Ethel: Freddie, why ARE you being so nice to me? Fred: Because husbands SHOULD be nice to their wives. Ethel: Oh, that's the worst excuse I ever heard in my life! *Ethel: It was the best evening I ever spent with Fred. He was... Well, he was almost human! *Lucy: Well, don't you worry- it was a plot, alright! The three of them and Diana were, were... Well, they were! *Lucy: Well, now, isn't this a pretty sight? Two cringing wives crawling on their knees, begging their husbands' forgiveness! Ethel: Coming with us, Lucy? Lucy: Yes... *Fred: Please don't mention dancing in front of my feet! Ralph: Has the swelling gone down? Fred: No, they're so puffed up I'll have to wear Ethel's shoes. *Ralph: (about Diana) Boy, can that girl dance! Fred: Dance? You should see the way she intermissions!﻿